Thicker Than Water
by Beximus
Summary: Grissom's investigation into family orientated crimes causes him to start thinking about family himself... GC Chapters 10 & 11 added. Please RR, I appreciate the help!
1. The Beginning

Thicker Than Water

G/C

By Bexster

This is the first time I've ever let anyone read what I've written, but you don't have to be gentle.  Please rate and review it so I know if anyone likes it, and let me know how I'm going, I may need all your help to get to the end!

Disclaimer:  The characters aren't mine, I just borrow them when I'm bored…

1

Grissom sat in his office staring at a display case of butterflies.  His current case was running slowly, and he was stuck until Greg had managed to finish the lab work he was waiting for.  He was puzzled, the murderer hadn't been leaving many obvious clues behind and it was frustrating for the team to have these long pauses where they desperately searched.  But then, he reminded himself, he didn't do the job because it was easy.

"Anything yet?"  He heard Catherine's voice from over by the door and smiled.  He thought that she somehow always managed to cheer him up a little when she came in.

"No.  Still waiting for the lab results."  She walked in and sat down opposite him.

"It's half past five, Gil."

"What?"  He looked at her puzzled.

"You asked me to remind you when it was five-thirty."  She watched as he paused, then the realisation spread over his face.

"That's true.  Catherine, I have to go out for a while.  I'm leaving you in charge."

"Anywhere important?" she asked a he picked up his jacket and walked towards the door.

"Oh yes," he replied as they left through the door. "Very important."

Catherine followed him out to the car park.

"Ok, spill.  I haven't seen you with a grin this wide since you found that new species of moth last Christmas."

"I'm going to the airport."

"Going or coming in?"

"Coming in."

Catherine remembered instantly why he was going.  "It's holiday time isn't it.  Time for Grace and Maggie to visit."

"It is."  She smiled at him, pleased to see him in such a good mood.  She loved the way his smile lit up his eyes, giving them a playful spark that she rarely saw these days.  "You and Lindsey should come over for dinner tonight."

            "It's a date."  She stopped, not realising what she had said until it was out.  He paused for a second, before chuckling slightly and opening the car door.

"Definitely," he replied to a slightly embarrassed Catherine before getting in the car and driving off.

            The traffic to the airport had been moderate, even at the early time of the morning, and the plane had just touched down as Grissom headed for arrivals.  Anyone watching him would have just seen a man walking through with a big smile on his face, any worries left far behind.  He was happy.  He looked forward to this time every year, and it was an excuse to rest his brain from thinking about investigations.

            Allowing for time to retrieve baggage, he looked up just as the two people he was waiting for walked out through the gate, spotted him, and made their way over to where he stood.

"Uncle Gil," the younger one exclaimed as she placed her bag on the floor and wrapped arms around the larger man.

"Hello, Maggie," he said, pulling her back to arms length to get a good look at her.  "You've grown again!" 

"I'm sure I stopped a few years ago, but I'll go with you on that one."  They laughed, and Grissom turned to embrace the other woman next to him.

"Hello, Grace."

"Gil," she kissed his cheek.  "These years seem to get longer and longer."

"Time is relative."

"I know that."  They let go of each other and Grissom reached down for her bag.  "Lets get you back to the townhouse."

            They walked out into the car park and made a small trek back to Grissom's car.  He threw the bags into the trunk and they started the short journey back to his house.  They talked all the way back.  Maggie mostly, filling Grissom in on every thing she'd done in her last year at college.  As he listened, he realised for the first time in ages that he felt content; that this kind of life would make him happy.  He had never believed he would have had the time for a family, and up until now, he had been using Catherine and Lindsey as his substitute, and he had enjoyed all the time he spent with them.  Maggie and Grace were different.  Very different.

            They arrived back home, and after a quick drink, Maggie went off for a nap, leaving Grissom and Grace sitting on the couch.

"She's been looking forward to seeing you, Gil.  Been going on about it for months."

"I've been looking forward to it to.  She's grown up so much."

"Come on, Gil.  She graduates in a few weeks time."

He looked down into his lap, wondering where all the time went.

"I'm very proud of her, two years difference at that age is a lot."

"I know, but don't tell me, tell her"

"Has she asked you anything yet?"  He felt the need for the change in conversation.

"No.  She's mentioned the idea of her father in passing a few times, but nothing direct."  She moved along the couch until she was sat next to him.  "Same as always.  She's a very smart young lady.  I'm surprised she hasn't figured it out by now."  She reached over and took his hand.  "What are you worried about?"

"I don't know.  I've thought about this situation so many times, and I don't know what to do about it."

"Wait, Gil.  We didn't make this decision lightly.  We did what we thought best."

"Maybe it's time to think again."

"The right time will come."

"I hope you're right."  He sighed.  "I feel wrong lying to her."

            Grace leant over and kissed his cheek.  "You were always so conscientious, that was one of the reasons I fell in love with you.  I'm glad that never changed."

He smiled.  "People change as dictated by their circumstance."

"It's not always bad."

"No."

"Maggie wasn't the only one who missed you."

"I missed you too."

Grace slid down next to him and put he wrapped his arms around her and they sat in silence, Grissom periodically leaning down to kiss her gently.

            They sat for a while longer, before Grissom sent Grace for some sleep and headed back to the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Thicker Than Water

G/C

By Bexster

Disclaimer – As before, but a little less bored now…

Starting off slow I know, but bear with me…

2

            Catherine was still there, the lab work had been taking longer than expected.  Grissom walked into the break room and found her sitting at the table, a plate of cold pasta sitting next to a large pile of work.

"Gris, I'm beginning to think that there's nothing to find."

"The evidence is always there to find, Catherine."

"I know that.  It doesn't make it any easier."  She pushed a pile over to him as he sat in the chair next to hers.  "There are connections that only go so far.  Both sets of victims have been a mother and daughter in single parent families.  There are no connections between them other than that.  They have no connection to the two crime scenes, which themselves have nothing in common.  The suspect has taken valuable property, electronics, that sort of thing from each of the victims' houses.  The only other thing we know until the lab results come back are that they were all killed with the same weapon."

"Well then we're going to have to be a little patient.  If you've been looking over this since I left and you're no closer, then you should take a break," he told her, moving to pour her a fresh coffee.

"You're right."  Catherine sighed and leant back in her chair.  "How was the flight?"

            "Good, they came in on time.  I left them sleeping."

"Ah, sensible.  So why did you come back?  Shift is over."

"I wanted to see how you were getting on."  He brought over two mugs of hot coffee and sat back at the table.  Catherine picked up the mug between her hands and closed her eyes, savouring the heat.  He watched her, and wondered whether this time he could tell her.  He'd always wanted to because every year he wondered how much longer he could keep the secret inside of him.  But every time he said nothing, because he didn't know how she would react.  He didn't want to alienate her, and he thought he would if she knew.

            He hadn't realised that she had opened her eyes to look back at him.

"You look lost," she told him.  He smiled back.

"Yeah, a little."

"Want to talk about it?"  He paused, knowing it would be so easy.

"Sorry."  He shook his head.  "Not now."

"Well, you know where I am when you're ready."

"I know."  He turned back to the work on the table and picked up a loose sheet.  "I'll go see how Greg is getting on."

"I'll be waiting," she replied as he left through the door.

            They'd made a breakthrough on the second crime scene – Greg had discovered that there had in fact been two people present at the scene, not one.  The small prints that they had left had been matched in the database and teams were on their way to question them.  Grissom walked out to his car, planning on checking in on the two teams before heading home, when he saw someone leaning up against his bonnet.

"How did you get here?"

"Cab.  There's a lot of them."

"Right."  He gestured to the passenger door.  "Coming for a ride, Maggie?"

"Sure, where are we going?"

Grissom got into the car, and waited until the girl had done the same.  "Going to a couple of field sites to check on some progress."

"Cool."  He started the car and drove off.  They sat in silence for a while as they negotiated the traffic.

            "Is your mom still asleep?"

"Yeah.  She worked all of the last two days.  I don't think she has slept since Saturday."

"Then why don't we go out and get breakfast after this.  Let her get some rest."

"Sounds good."  The silence enveloped them again.  He glanced across at his passenger.  Maggie had always been an intelligent child, and she had proved it to everybody when she got accepted for her degree two years earlier than normal.  This summer she was due to graduate in Advanced Criminalistics.  Grissom remembered how excited she had been when she rang him to tell him of her acceptance.  "Uncle Gil!"  She had all but shouted down the phone.  Grace had blamed it on all of the books he had sent her when she was younger on ballistics, fingerprinting, tracking techniques, and blood spatters.  He had told her that at least she hadn't grown up with a healthy interest in bugs.

            "I've asked Catherine and Lindsey over for dinner tonight."

"Good.  I've been looking forward to seeing them again."  She turned to face him.  "Uncle Gil?"

"Yes, Maggie?"  She was far too serious for her age.  College had made her grow up far too quickly, and Gil knew she had missed a lot by being so studious.  Grace had said that she lacked a few social skills.

"Lindsey misses her dad a lot.  She tells me when she writes to me."

"I know she does."  He'd been dreading this conversation.

"I wonder what my father's doing now. Where he's working, what he does.  What do you think?"

"I don't know what he does," he told her, keeping his eyes glued to the road.

"I wonder who he is."

            Grissom kept silent, waiting for her to continue, but she didn't.  There were other things he wanted to know however.

"What else do you think about sweetheart?"

"Whether he ever realises I exist.  If he does, I wonder if he knows I think about him."

"If he knew he had a daughter like you, he knew he'd be the luckiest father in the world."  He watched as she smiled.

            "Will you come to my graduation?" she asked, confirming the previous subject over.  "I have a spare ticket."

"Well, I don't know…"  He tailed off with a smile.

"Aww, come on.  It's because of you that I ended up doing this."

"I thought you enjoyed it."

"I do, and you gave me that interest.  Come on.  I'd really love it if you came."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good."

            They turned into the crime scene and parked up the car.  Grissom walked past the line and into the house, Maggie following close behind.  Nick was back in the kitchen and greeted the two when they entered.

"Don't I give you enough work, Nicky?" Grissom asked as he walked over.

"I'm only in need of the overtime."  He looked back and saw the extra visitor.  "Well hello there, Maggie.  Haven't seen you for a long time."

"Hi, Nick."  She brought herself to Grissom's side.  "You're still working hard I see."  Nick pointed his brush at Grissom.

"Watch it.  You're beginning to sound like him."  He laughed and gestured over to the back door.

"We've found a large pile of what looks like the stolen items from the vics.  We've sent them back to the lab to see if we can match them up."  He paused.  "I've found something you could take a look at."  He pointed around a third of the way up.  "Fresh mud mark on the door.  We've found tracks outside, but the mud should be on the outside of the door and the floor.  Not the inside, and not way up here."

"Interesting."  Grissom placed his glasses on to take a better look.

            "He kicked it shut," Maggie stated from behind them.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Did you find prints on the outside handle?"

"No, nothing discernable."

"Then he was probably carrying something, had his arms full and used his elbow to open the door which would probably rub off any existing prints.  Then when he got inside, he pushed his foot back into the door to shut it."

            Both of them stared at her, shocked expressions on their faces.

"What?"

"Get out of here, Maggie," Nick joked.

"Did you guys think I didn't actually learn anything while I was at college?"

"I think she wants a job, Grissom."

"Well, if you don't hurry up Nicky my boy, she can have yours."

Nick looked up at his semi-serious face and eventually decided that he was joking.  Just to be on the safe side, he got up and went to look for more prints.


	3. Chapter 3

Thicker Than Water

C/C

By Bexster

I would just like to add that as much as I'd like to be one, I'm not a forensic scientist, I get all my information from my own head influenced by tv.  I apologise if it seems lame or is wrong.

I would like to at this point make a thank you to the Graveyard gang, although I haven't been there very long, I feel very inspired by all of you!

Disclaimer – Not mine, CBS, although I would be grateful if they'd let me have Grissom once a week to come stand in my lounge…

3

After Grissom left, Nick began to search the house for clues as to where the suspect may be, and had worked his way up to the main bedroom.  It was a mess, and he sighed as he walked in through the door, knowing that his day was continually getting longer.  "So much for a late breakfast," he lamented to himself and started to go through the room.

He had not gone much past the first chest of drawers when his cell phone rang.  He was grateful for the interruption and quickly pulled it from his pocket.

"Stokes."

"_It's Warrick_," came the voice from the man standing in the other crime scene.

"Hey man, how are you doing?"

"_Not too good.  The suspect is nowhere to be found."_

"Same here.  I'm searching this house from top to bottom and I can't find any clues as to where this guy's gone."

_"You know what this means don't you."_  Warrick sounded annoyed.

"Manhunt," they exclaimed in unison.

"Man I hate those things," Nick said, shaking his head.

"Right.  Brass has gone back to HQ to organise one.  Anything we find we have to relay directly to him."

"Does Grissom know?"

"Brass is telling the rest of the teams himself.  He muttered something about trying to find someone he didn't like to tell Gris."

"Well I sure wouldn't want to be the one to tell him.  Not today."

"Me neither. Listen I got to finish up here and go back to the lab and process.  I'll catch you back there."

"Sure.  See you there."

            Nick hung up dropped his head down in despair.  The day just got even longer.

            Grissom sat in the bar with Maggie happily chewing a piece of pancake for his breakfast.  He had been plying her with questions since they left the crime scene, amazed that she had got them all right.

"The professor tried to trick us in the final test.  Gave us a hang glider that had supposedly fallen from his harness and dropped several thousand feet and been killed on impact.  Initial autopsy report showed he had died from oxygen starvation and just dropped, and he recommended to the coroner a verdict of misadventure."

"Is that what happened?"

"No.  He'd fallen into a field, which was plausible enough, and although there wasn't enough blood splatter, it was consistent with the fact he may not have fallen on his head."

"But…" Gil was waiting for the answer.

"He was placed at the top end of an incline.  If he'd landed there from a height, he wouldn't have fallen exactly straight down, and he would have rolled to the bottom of the incline, which he hadn't.  So I figured he'd been placed there."

"What about the evidence, Maggie?  It's the most important part."

"Uncle Gil, if there was only one thing that I would remember you telling me, is that it's all about the evidence."

"Well done.  I'm glad to have taught you something you'll remember."

Maggie grinned her response.  "I got autopsy to re-examine the head wound, and I took swabs from under the fingernails to check that the blue tinge from oxygen deprivation was just that.  Which it wasn't."

"Let me guess, blue food dye?"  He watched as she looked at him, stunned.

"Yeah.  How'd you know?"

"I guess they don't change the test criteria that often.  I did that one."

"Did you solve it?"

"It hurts me that you have to even ask."  He paused and took another mouthful of pancake.  "Did you?"

"Of course I did.  Once I'd worked out the hill thing, it wasn't that difficult."

"Life isn't a test though.  It has the ability to throw things at you that can knock you sideways."

"Then it's not an accurate test."

"Not completely, no."

            His cell phone rang, and he frowned, annoyed by the interruption as he answered.

"Grissom."

"It's Brass.  Got some bad news for you pal."

"What?"  He sat up in his chair.

_"The suspects are clean away with no leads.  Manhunt time."_  Grissom's sigh was quite clearly audible to the detective down the phone.

"Alright, I'm on my way to the lab."

"See you there."

            He turned back to Maggie and shrugged apologetically.  "Work."

"Can I come?"

"Sure, why not.  You'll have to stay either in the break room or my office."

"Ok," she agreed as they stood to leave.

"And you have to phone your Mom as soon as we get there to let her know."

"I will."  They made their way out to the car.

"I want to make sure you do as I say, Maggie," he informed her as he fastened his seat belt.

"Come on Uncle Gil!  I'm not a kid anymore.  You say stay, I will."

            He looked across at her.

"You've grown up way too fast."  He watched as she rolled her eyes before driving to work.

            Warrick was in the break room waiting for Brass to come and start his briefing when Grissom and Maggie walked in.  He instantly stood and walked over to them.

"Maggie!" he exclaimed and quickly wrapped his arms around her.  "Man, look at you."

"Seems like years," she replied, and he leant down to give her a quick kiss, looking up slightly worried when her heard Grissom very loudly clear his throat from the other side of the room.

"He's just playing up now," she smiled as she informed Warrick.

"I heard that," Grissom replied, a less than pleased look on his face.  Despite her expression, Maggie hoped that she hadn't annoyed him too much.  With much regret, she let Warrick go and walked over to the counter where Grissom had carried a pile of folders.

"Maggie, you know how…"

"Yeah, I know.  I'm sorry Uncle Gil, its just, well, it's just."

"I know, but I don't approve."  He watched as she shook her head, but she let him nag her like that.  He'd given her a lecture the last time she'd visited because she and Warrick had spent too much time together for his liking, but whatever she wanted, she had always respected his words, and she wasn't about to cause a scene in front of anyone else.  "How about you go sit in my office for a bit, read a book."

"Play with a bug?"

            He sent an exasperated expression in her direction, remembering again how young she really was.

"Sorry."

"I know.  Go on.  I'll be along soon." 

She gave him a quick hug before leaving the break room, waving to Warrick as she left.  Grissom went and sat down at the table ready for Brass, noting with amusement that the younger CSI was looking everywhere but in his direction and looked decidedly uncomfortable.

            "Did you two have any success on your scenes?" he asked, as soon as Nick had entered and sat down at the table."

"Nothing," Nick replied.  "I searched everywhere, and nothing.  Just have to wait and see what the search teams throw up for us now."

"And fast," Warrick added, "Before they kill again."

            Brass picked his moment and walked into the room, Sara and Catherine in tow.  They took their places at the table and waited.

"Right, people.  I have teams out all over the city looking for clues, sightings, gum wrappers, anything we can link to our suspects.  You know the rules.  Manhunts mean that you are all on call until we find something, so I'll be getting in contact with you if I need.  Other than that, you get to do whatever you want.  Just leave your pagers on."  He looked across at Grissom who nodded his understanding.  It was just procedure, but it was important.  Brass turned and headed for the door.  "I'll see you later.  Time to go catch some bad guys."


	4. Chapter 4

Thicker Than Water

By Bec

G/C

Disclaimer – See chapter 1

4

            Dinner had gone very well, and had given the two CSI's the chance to relax, however briefly, before work beckoned them in.  Catherine had described it as looking 'like one of those big family meal scenes from the movies' when she and Grissom washed up the dishes.  They had gossiped, caught up on lost time, debated, and joked like it was the most natural thing in the world and Catherine had silently noted that Grissom had presided over it all, just like a father would; like a proud papa bear.  She had watched him all night, enjoying the way he looked, the way a smile hardly left his face.

            Lindsey had spent most of the time firmly latched onto Maggie, plying her with questions and jokes while the other three caught up with events.  Grissom had relaxed amongst the company of the two women who knew him the best.  It was rare and he had enjoyed it.  Grace; tall, thin and elegant looking with her long, dark hair.  Her name reflected her appearance, and she laughed along with him while always ready to tackle him on his opinions.  Catherine; different in appearance, but her personality matched that of the other woman, and she knew how to deal with Grissom.  He found her beautiful, so attractive.  Many a time over the night he surveyed the scene and smiled contentedly.

            The scene had been shattered late on when both Catherine and Grissom had been paged to come to a crime scene.  They hurriedly said their goodbyes and left; Lindsey was staying over anyway.  They were now standing in the middle of a bar.  The first suspect, a Daniel Reed, had been spotted there after Police had been called in following a ruckus. He had escaped the scene just as the first car had pulled up.

            "Have you got anything?" Grissom asked the people gathered around him.  Sara, Nick, and Warrick had arrived at the scene first and had spent the last hour processing what little evidence there was.

"Nothing conclusive," Sara conceded.

"We've found Reed's prints on the cash register, on three of the bottles behind the bar, and on what's left of that chair."  Nick pointed to a broken up pole of wood over to his right.

"The manager told us that Reed came in demanding whiskey, and when the barman told him to 'mind his manners'," Sara glanced up at Warrick, remembering how amused they had been to hear that.  "He jumped the bar, grabbed some bottles and tried to open the register.  A couple of the patrons here stopped him and pulled him over before he threw the chair at them.  From what we've found, the evidence supports the story."

            "Did he say anything?"  Grissom asked.

"Anything about why he wanted cash?"  Catherine added.

"One of the drinkers thinks he remembers Reed saying that he needed supplies because he was expecting company."

"He's planning to kill again," Nick said, the dread in his voice.  Grissom nodded.  They had all surmised as much anyway but to hear it made it sound so final.

"Brass has his teams moving north along the road where Reed was last seen, hoping to recognise his car."  Warrick shook his head.  "This all seems so completely random."

"Nothing is ever completely random, Warrick.  It just seems that way to the untrained eye."

            Catherine almost smiled.  Another of Grissom's wise old owl phrases as they sometimes called them.

"So what?  You're saying that we're untrained?

"I'm saying we go back to the lab with what we have, and we train ourselves."

            They had managed to return to the townhouse on their way back to the lab.  Catherine had wanted to check on Lindsey, and Grissom agreed that it was a good idea.  The whole manhunt had left everyone shaken and concerned for their loved ones, him included, and he knew this check would allow them both to focus better on the job ahead.

            They poked their heads around the door to the guest room to find Maggie and Lindsey fast asleep.  Catherine wandered in to see her little girl whilst Grissom went to his bedroom and opened the door.  Grace was peacefully asleep in his bed, his pillow held tightly in her arms.  Years ago, he would have gone in, woken her, and kissed her, telling her how beautiful she looked.  Now…  He smiled to himself sadly.  Time changed people whether they wanted to or not and it had changed his feelings for the woman sleeping in his bed.  He loved her, but not in a way that would ignite anything in him anymore.  They were friends, and he was surprisingly happy with that,

            He backed out of the room, shut the door and waited in the lounge for Catherine.  Silently, they went down to the car and drove off to the lab, relieved and reassured that for now, everything was fine.

TBC…

Bit shorter this one, but there is more if you want…


	5. Chapter 5

Thicker Than Water

By Bec

G/C

Disclaimer – See chapter 1

Thanks again to everyone on the Graveyard shift who have encouraged me to keep writing, and to everyone who has given me feedback.  Please keep reviewing this story so I know that I can continue.

Chapter 5

            Sixteen hours later, they were no closer to finding their suspects and all the CSI's were tired.  People were using the break room to sleep in shifts when they weren't required as it was easier to do that then keep going home now that they were all still on call.  The locker room was beginning to resemble a dormitory.  Grissom was sat quietly at his desk analysing data, grateful that he had his own office, while Catherine dozed on his couch.  He had been out to four different scenes since the bar, and whilst they could prove Reed or the other suspect Reyn Daniels had been there, they could not find a shred of evidence that told them where they were going.  Two grocery stores, a tobacconists, and a small betting shop that contained no clues.

            He sighed, pulled off his glasses and lay them down gently on the desk so that he could rub his eyes.  He needed some sleep, but his mind was working a mile a minute and he would never have been able to relax enough.  He moved his gaze over to the other occupant of the room and kept it there, watching her sleeping somewhat peacefully.  'At least she's got herself to rest' he thought, grateful that one of them had.

            His cell phone lay on the desk next to him and he picked it up to check it for what seemed like the tenth time in as many minutes.  He had rung Grace at the townhouse but had received no answer.  When he had tried her cell phone, it was off, and he received a similar result with Maggie's.  He'd left a message with both of them to ring him as soon as they could, but so far, they had not.  Catherine had tried to allay his fears earlier, but he could not get rid of the nagging feeling in his stomach.  Now, he leant back in the chair, the phone in his hands, and he watched it.

            "Does it do tricks?"

"Does what do tricks?  Catherine's voice had been unexpected but he masked his surprise well.

"Your phone.  Anything that warrants that much attention must have some kind of attractive qualities."  She stretched her limbs as she pulled herself up and noticed Grissom watching her intently, a slight grin on his face.

"What?"

"I want to see if you do tricks."

            They both smiled at his statement, but their eyes never left each other.

They were brought out of their silence when Grissom's phone rang.

"Grissom."

"Gil, it's me."

"Grace!  Where the hell are you?"  Catherine was just a little surprised at the annoyed tone he was using.

_"We've spent the day shopping, and we've just come out of the movies.  What's wrong?"_

            He sighed.  "You two should be careful, what with everything that's going on out there."

"Gil, don't worry.  We're just going to grab some dinner and then we'll head back to yours."

"Can't you just go straight back?"  He was trying to keep the worry from his voice, but he could not hide it from either of the women that could hear him.

"Gil, it's ok.  We'll just get some take-out and then go back.  It won't take long."

"Alright.  I'm just worried about you both."  He dropped his voice a little, although he was unsure who he was trying to hide it from.

"I know, and I appreciate it."

"What are you getting?"

"Italian.  From that place you keep telling us about.  Deluca's."

"It's nice there."  He paused.  "Just call me when you get back in the house."

"I will.  We won't be long."

"Good.  See that you aren't.  Give my love to Maggie."

"I will.  See you soon, Gil."

"Goodbye Grace."  And she hung up.

            He stared at the phone for a few moments before putting it down on the desk and standing, wandering over to check on the tarantula.

            Catherine watched him pace around the room looking at various insects, like he was inspecting them, when really she knew he was just trying to pass the time before Grace rang him back.  She kept trying to engage him in conversation, hoping that he would settle down a little, but in the end it was just small talk.  She knew that when he started to have emotional responses to things, he closed up, even to her.  It frustrated her a little, but that was who he was, and she never really wanted to change him.

            It had been going on for a while when there came a knock at the door.

"Come in," Grissom called, putting down a case of butterflies and turning to face the visitor.  Jim Brass entered the room, and the two investigators could tell from his expression that this was no social call.

"What have you got for us, Jim?"  Catherine asked her from her position on the couch.  Brass looked from Grissom, to her, and then back again before answering.

"There's been another abduction."

"When was that?"  Grissom took a small glance at Catherine before focusing back on Brass.

"Just a few minutes ago.  A deli just off the strip."

            Grissom felt his stomach begin to churn, and he was forced to grab the back of his chair just in case his now shaking legs gave way.  Catherine watched him and knew exactly what was going through his mind.  She stood and turned to Brass.

"Where?" she asked, aware that Grissom had become unable to form the words to ask.  Brass looked a little confused by the scene.

"Just around the corner from Main."

"Name of the Deli?" she demanded.

"Sure, um, it's called Deluca's."

            "Please, God.  No."

His voice was quiet, too quiet for Brass to hear, but Catherine heard it and she could feel his fear.  Time seemed to stand still for those few moments as the two just looked at each other, his eyes asking her the questions that he too afraid to ask.  For the first time she had ever seen, Grissom looked lost.

            She picked up his cell phone, pulled him from behind his desk, and without words, she took him out to her car, making sure she stayed right beside him as they drove out towards one of his worst nightmares.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Thicker Than Water

By Bec

G/C

Chapter 6

            The scene looked like chaos as they arrived.  Squad cars sat around the edge of the scene with their lights flashing, policemen had erected barriers and were busy trying to keep curious onlookers out.  Catherine had expected Grissom to get straight out of the car when they pulled up but he just sat, unmoving in the passenger seat.  She cut the engine and turned to look at him.

            "Gil?" she asked softly.  She was so concerned for him because she knew he was panicking, and that was something she had never really seen him do.  She repeated her question, reaching her hand across to his cheek.  He turned his head into her hand before finally looking up.  He did not want to get out of the car, because then he'd find out if his fears were true.  He wanted to stay inside with Catherine, where she could tell him everything was fine.  Eventually, he managed a weak smile and took her hand in his.

            "I'm ok," he told her.  "I just need a second."

"Take all the time you need.  I'll stay here with you."  She glanced up to see Nick, Sara, and Warrick approach the scene from the opposite side, only glancing back when she felt him squeeze her hand.  "Ready?"

            He nodded and the pair grabbed their cases and headed for the deli, joining the other CSI's in giving the place a preliminary glance.

"Not much of a ness,"  Warrick noted as he walked over to the counter.  "I've got blood over here."

"Witnesses reported that one of the abductors had a gun.  Said they came in and started talking to the two vics, which turned into an argument, when they told the two men to leave them alone, one pulled the gun and they grabbed them.  Struggled a little before two shots were fired."  Detective O'Reilly had walked in behind them to fill them in.

            "Did they say what he hit?"  Sara asked him.

"From what I can gather, the first shot hit one of the vics, the other seemed to miss."

"Then there's a casing somewhere."  Nick started to look around him.

"Right," Catherine nodded.  "Nicky, go find it."  He nodded back and went with O'Reilly to determine where everyone had been stood from the witness statements.  "Warrick, I'll let you deal with the blood.  Sara, you search for prints.  Fingers, shoes, whatever comes up."

            She waited for them to go off before she turned to Grissom, his eyes were searching the place for ideas.  She could see his mind working overtime.

"Gris, can you see a security camera?"

He looked down at her.  "Nothing obvious, but that doesn't mean that it's not there."

"If there is one, we're going to need to see it."  She turned to O'Reilly.  "Which ones the manager?"  She waited until he pointed him out.  "Good, can you get me the security tape ready to take back to the lab."

            They walked over to a group of people huddled together and aimed specifically at a tall, olive-skinned man in an apron.

"Hi.  We're with the Las Vegas Crime Lab," Grissom told him, a mask of professionalism neatly in place.  "Can we ask you a few question?"

"Sure," the Italian man replied.  "A few more won't hurt."

"Can you describe the two men who came into your shop this evening."

"One of them had brown hair, the other was blonde.  They were big men, you know.  Over 6 feet tall, and they were wide.  Like football players."

Grissom produced a sheet with two pictures on it.  "Like these?"

The man recognised them instantly.  "Yeah, that's them."  The people gathered around him nodded too.

"Have they been in before?"

"A few times, but they're not like my most regular customers, you know."

"Did you ever converse with them, small talk, that sort of thing?  Did they have accents?"

"They were from the south.  Sounded kinda Texan.  I tried to talk with them a couple of times, but they blanked me, so I stopped bothering after that."

            Grissom paused in his questioning and took a deep steadying breath.  He did not want to ask the next set of questions, but he had no choice.  He felt Catherine take a step closer to him, and he got ready to speak.

"The two people they abducted.  Can you describe them?"

"Both of them were women, one was older.  She had long dark hair, almost black.  Very Italian."

"What about the other one?"  Catherine asked, not wanting to delay any longer.

"A little shorter than you," he pointed to Catherine.  "Brown hair, good blue eyes.  She wore glasses too.  Came in together, looked like mother and daughter."

            Grissom reached into his pocket, rummaged around and pulled out a photograph.  Catherine could not see it, but she knew what it had to be.  He held it out wordlessly in front of him.

"Yeah, that's them.  That's the two they took."

            Grissom thanked him and turned away, squeezing his eyes shut to keep in the tears that threatened to fall.  Catherine placed a hand on his arm and he looked at her, trying to work out what to do next.  It had been the first time his fears had been vocalised, and he did not feel anything now except the numbness that had invaded his whole body.

            He strode back into the shop to find Warrick.

"I want you to stay here and process everything you can," he told the younger man.  "I'm going back to the lab, I'll take anything you've got."

"Sure Gris."  He handed him the blood sample, noticing the tense air around his boss.  "Gris, what's going on?"

Grissom looked down to Catherine, who decided he needed her to answer for him.

            "We've identified the vics.  It's Grace and Maggie."

"What?"  Warrick's eyes widened in shock.  "Are you sure?"

"Grissom spoke to them on the phone, we knew they were here.  Witnesses have given positive photo ID."

            Warrick shook his head.  Cases always got worse when it involved someone you knew, and this information changed everything.  They all knew the two, they'd all eaten together, laughed together.  He had spent so much time with Maggie, they'd written.  Now, it was tough.  They were on very limited time, and they all knew it.  He stepped forward and briefly patted Grissom's arm.

            "We'll find them."

Grissom nodded his reply, and Warrick went back to his job.  He did not know how he had made it to the car, but as Catherine drove him back, the reality of it all struck him.

            "So what happens now?" she asked.

"We do what we've always done.  Wait for the evidence to tell us where to go."  He tried to give a statement as emotionally non-committal as possible, but Catherine could hear the doubt in his voice.

"How are you holding up?"

            He thought about it for a moment before answering.

"I'm alright.  For now."  He looked out of his window.  He knew how close he was to losing that which he cared about so much, two people who were an integral part of his life, and no one would ever know just what they meant to him.  Was it too late now to say?

            "Catherine…"

He choked on the words, tears he had been trying to hold back suddenly filled his eyes.  Catherine heard it, and she pulled the car over to the side of the road.  Stopping, she reached over and pulled him into her arms, whispering gently into his ear, that it was ok, that she would be there for him always, that everything would be alright.

            Grace and Maggie were her friends; Maggie had been Lindsey's pen-pal for years.  She knew how much they meant to Grissom.  To think of what those bastards might be doing to them made her feel sick, and she could only imagine how the man crying in her arms really felt.  Just last night all had been perfect, now it had fallen apart.

            She kept her arms wrapped around him, tears falling to match his, hoping desperately that they would all soon wake up from this evil dream.

TBC…  Keep reviewing guys, I appreciate all input.


	7. Chapter 7

Thicker Than Water

By Bec

G/C

This is just a short chapter, but there's more to come.  Your reviews have helped me to keep this going.  Thank you.

Archive:  The Graveyard Shift (Thanks Guys!)

Disclaimer:  See chapter1

Chapter 7

            The room was dark, but she knew it was daytime from the way the heavy curtains faintly glowed in the strong sunlight.  It made it light enough for her to see the man sitting across the other side of the room, watching them.  The two men had not said too much since they had arrived here, wherever 'here' was, but it was enough for her to realise that there was a deep-seated psychological reason for them to do this, and it was a hatred that she could partly understand.  They had a problem with a mother that had abandoned them, raised their sister, but had left them in a home and never come back for them.  She wondered if her longing for her father would ever have gotten this bad.

            She tried to shake her head, still foggy from the chloroform they had used, but she could not move it.  When they had tied her down to the chair, they had taped her head to the back of it.  She could not see her mother, but she assumed she was just as immobile.

            He saw that she was fully awake and he stood, walked slowly towards her as she fought to quell the rising panic inside her.  She tried to struggle free, but the sudden shooting pain from her shoulder overwhelmed her and made her nauseous.  She was helpless to watch him make his way over to her, staring as he went until he was standing in front of her, grinning.  She prayed that Uncle Gil was on his way, that he had worked out where they were and he was coming to save them.  She did not want to think she would never see him again.

            And then she saw the knife in front of her face, watched it move up, screwed her eyes shut as she felt the tip enter her head just above her left eye.  He dragged it sideways so slowly, she could feel the skin splitting as it moved.  The gag she was wearing muted her, but she was so desperate to scream out, to get someone to know where they were.

            As the first drips of blood blurred her vision, the pain got too much to bear, and she passed into unconsciousness.

Catherine sat down on a stool waiting for Greg to find her results, when she noticed a file on the desktop next to her, the case name matching the one they were working on.

"What about these?" she asked as she flipped over the cover to look inside.  Greg's eyes widened and he ran across the lab to take the file, his expression turning to one of panic as Catherine lifted it out of his reach.  "Greg?"  Her voice was a warning.

"They're Grissom's blood sample results.  He said that I wasn't to let anyone see them."  He looked away, knowing that he had already said too much that he should not have.

This peaked the investigator's interest.  It wasn't just his case.  What was he trying to hide?

"Blood came back without a match," she read aloud.  "Did you cross-reference it for a relatives match?"  She glanced up at him and he looked down at his feet feeling defeated.

"Next page."

            She turned the top sheet over and read the results.  Then she read them again.  Then she finally understood what it was that she was reading and the shock registered on her face.  Greg stood frozen to the spot watching her and hoping that he wasn't in trouble.  Catherine shut the file and headed towards the door as Greg reached out a hand after her.

            "I'll take it to Grissom, Greg.  Not a word about this to anyone."

She didn't wait for his answer as she rushed out of the door, turning towards her supervisor's office.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Thicker Than Water

By Bec

G/C

Archive:  The Graveyard Shift

Disclaimer:  See chapter 1

Chapter 8

            Catherine pushed her way into the office without knocking and securely closed the door behind her.  The department was quiet anyway with everyone out in the field, but she didn't want anyone to overhear this.  Grissom didn't acknowledge her entrance and kept his gaze towards his computer screen.

"Grissom?" she asked, annoyed that he hadn't noticed her.  He continued to ignore her.  "Gil Grissom, will you look at me when I'm talking to you."

            He snapped his head up, surprised that she had raised her voice to him, and watched her over the rims of his glasses.

"What can I do for you, Catherine?" he asked with a calm voice that further fuelled her growing rage.  She took a deep breath before carrying on.

"I've brought you your blood results," she said, trying to emulate his calm as she flung the folder onto the desk in front of him.  He watched its path in shock before returning to look at the woman standing before him.  _She knows, and she's mad at me_, he thought, his mind trying to calculate all the possibilities.  _She wants to know why I didn't tell her_.

            "You said it yourself, Gil.  Blood doesn't lie."  She walked to the edge of his desk, placing her hands down and leant towards him.  "How long have you known?"

His head went down.  "Always."  He couldn't lie to her now.

"That girl has grown up not knowing who her father is, wanting desperately to know but has never asked because she didn't think anyone wanted her to.  You have been closer to her than anyone else, Gil.  She idolises you, and you never told her."

"We agreed it was for the best…"

"How would you know what was best for her?"  Catherine's voice was rapidly growing in volume.

"Grace wanted…"

"How could you not tell her that you were her father?"

            A cold silence settled around them.  Grissom just sat staring down at his hands wishing it hadn't happened this way.  In a small way, he had always tried to congratulate himself for keeping the secret so well, but it was just a way to cover the guilt he felt, and it was never enough.  Catherine was his closest friend.  Many nights he had thought about telling her, had come close, but he never did.  And now he had to, and he decided that he was going to do it properly.  He looked up but she had come to kneel beside him, her anger gone once she had seen the sad look on his face.  She reached over to take his hand.

"Please, Gil.  Don't shut me out."

            He looked at her, knowing that if he was going to tell anyone it would be her.  Her expression had softened, and she could see her concern written all over her face.  He gestured over to the couch, and she led him over, never letting go of his hand.  Once they had sat, he turned to face her.

"I've never told anyone.  I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I never found the words."

"Are you going to tell me now?"

He nodded, took a deep breath, and searched for often viewed memories.

            They went to the lake often, a stark contrast to university life.  They both liked the quiet it provided.  It allowed them to talk and think in private.  This time, when Grace had suggested it, Gil was relieved.  She had been strangely subdued the past couple of weeks, and he hoped that the trip would reveal what it was.  As they sat together on the shore, the cool breeze washing over them, he hoped she would talk to him.

"I'm going to buy a house on a lake, Gil," she told him dreamily.  Her first words since they had arrived.

"With a small jetty and a beach," he added.  It was a conversation they had most times they were here.

"Yeah."

            He didn't want to push, or ask outright.  He knew from experience that waiting was the best way.

"I never get tired of this," she added.  He nodded and pulled her closer to him.  He loved her, loved to spend time in close proximity to her.  It calmed him down, allowed him to pull his mind away from his studies.  "What do you want from life?"

"Me?  I want to be in a job I love and to be with the woman I love."

"You put your bugs before me?"

"Well, just a little."  He shouted 'ow' very loudly as she poked her elbow back to his ribs and then laughed.

"What about a family?"

"Maybe.  I don't think I've thought that far ahead."

"Oh," she replied.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

            They sat for a while longer before he felt her take a deep breath.

"Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

            He rearranged them so that he was sitting up beside her, his arms arranged around her waist.  He looked at her, watched her face.  She couldn't decipher his expression at all.

"Gil?" she asked again, this time hoping he would tell her how he felt.

"This is great."  He stopped when he saw that she didn't seem to share the thought.  "Isn't it?"

"What am I going to do with a baby, Gil?  I still have so much time left to finish here, and I can't raise a child too.  I can't go home.  My parents would disown me."

"Whatever happens Grace, I'm not going to leave you to handle this on your own.  I won't.  Whichever way you decide to go, I will support you.  I love you."  He placed a hand down to her stomach.  "And I love this little one here too."

            Grace leant forward and kissed him, grateful that he was here right now.

"How long have you known?"

"Three weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know how to say it."

"Any way would be fine with me."

"Man, I love you."  She grinned, and pulled him down onto the sand beside her.  She kissed him again, pulling herself to straddle his chest, wanting to stay on the beach forever.

"So the baby was born, Grace moved in with me because her parents wouldn't let her go home.  We named her Margaret, after my mother, and her paternal grandmother.  We finished college, and then Grace decided to go, and she wouldn't let me go with her."

"Why not?"  Catherine had been captivated by his story and these were the first words she had spoken since he started.

"She said she loved me too much to pull me into family life before I'd really experienced life.  She wanted me to go out there and get the career I deserved, the life I deserved without being tied down.  I tried to change her mind, but she left."  He sighed, pulling Catherine closer into the embrace he hadn't remembered starting.  "She told me that it was the best thing if Maggie didn't know who I really was, that she wouldn't grow up straining with a long distance relationship."

"But that's wrong."

"I'd run out of energy to argue.  I didn't want to see them walking out of my life, but no matter what I said, they would have gone anyway."

            "Oh, Gil."  Catherine hugged herself close to him.  "You kept in contact."

"Oh yeah.  I became 'Uncle Gil'."  He sounded slightly bitter.  "I always looked at you and Lindsey as what I couldn't have.  I'd do anything for the two of you, you know?"

"I know.  I'm grateful for you.

"I love you both like my own family."

"Gil, anything I can do for you, I will do it.  Anytime you need me, all you have to do is come to me."

            He sat up and pulled himself away from her in a sudden panic.  "Catherine, what if I never get the chance to tell her.  What if she never knows?"

"You can't think like that.  When it's personal, you have to have hope, even if you feel sick to your stomach, and all you can think of is the worst that can happen."

            He nodded and sat back again, trying to use her optimism to fuel some in him.

"I mean, come on Gil, you are not going to lose this opportunity.  And you are going to take it when it comes."  She paused and looked round to his face.  "Right?"  When the opportunity came, now that she knew, he had to tell her because it was not fair on Maggie.  It was not fair on Grissom either, but after all this time, he could not hide it any longer.

            Without warning, Sara came bursting in through the door, pausing only for a second at the sight in front of her.

"We've found traces of tarmac in the suspects prints and as you know, each company here in Vegas uses a unique composition for their mix.  We've linked it to a specific firm."  She spoke quickly, pushing the words out.  "Nick's checking all of their recent jobs right now so we can draw up a list for Brass to check out."

            Grissom sat up, his eyes never left the messenger.

"How long will it take?"  They could all hear the hope in his voice.

"About twenty minutes.  Brass has all his teams ready for the list."

"Let me know the second we get something," he ordered, knowing that she would anyway.

"Will do."  Sara smiled slightly and left, quietly shutting the door behind her.

            Grissom settled back into Catherine's arms, and began to wait.

TBC…

(Keep the reviews coming, please?!?)


	9. Chapter 9

Thicker Than Water

By Bec

G/C

Disclaimer:  See chapter 1

Archives: The Graveyard Shift.

Chapter 9

                The car screeched to a halt just outside the house, narrowly avoiding a manoeuvring swat team.  Grissom rushed out and ran towards where Brass was commanding the operation.

"Is this it?  Are they in there?"

"Whoa buddy.  You shouldn't really be here."

"Come on Jim.  When did you think I was going to stay away?"

"I suppose not.  Yes, they are in there."

"Are they hurt?"

"We don't know.  Other than the initial contact, they're refusing to communicate with us."

                Brass hid a relieved smile as Catherine walked up beside them.  "Do me a favour," he asked her.  "Keep him right back out of the way for now."

"But what about…"  Grissom started.

"When we get them, you'll know," he replied before walking away from them.  Grissom stared after him until Catherine took his hand.

                "Gil, let them do their jobs."  He nodded and let her lead him back to the car where they could watch from a distance.

"My little princess," he murmured quietly.  Catherine looked up at him.

"She'll be ok, Gil.  They both will.  You have to be strong for them."

                It was hard.  All he could do was watch and wait, and pray they did not die.

                They could hear the vehicles screeching up outside, identify the occasional shouts.  The two men were beginning to rush around the house in a panic which gave Maggie cause to smile.  They had been found; she only hoped they could get out of there before they died.

                Her mother, just out of her vision still, had begun to try and shout, although it just came out as a quiet, muffled sound.  Maggie wanted to save her energy, just in case.

                She thought about Grissom.  If she knew him at all, he had to be outside somewhere.  He probably was not supposed to be, but he was, and despite everything that thought made her feel better.

                It was not long after the initial phone call that the police outside tried to re-establish contact.  The voice that she heard, loud and strong over a megaphone was that of Jim Brass trying to reach them.

                "This is the Las Vegas Police Department…"

                He watched the unresponsive house for a couple of minutes before trying again, still to no response.  "Damn," he muttered turning to his colleague.  "Try the phone again."  He picked up his radio.  "All teams confirm position."  One by one the units reported back as the detective on the phone shook his head.  He went back to the radio.

"Does anyone have a shot?"  All answers were negative.

                He sighed and turned to look behind him.  Grissom was leaning back against his car watching the house, Catherine leaning back against his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her as she watched with him.  Brass had never seen his friend suffer as much as now.

                He lifted the radio and got back to the swat teams, still watching the two CSIs.

"The minute any of you gets the shot, take it."

                "There's police all around," she heard from just outside the blackened room.  The tension was almost completely unbearable.  Maggie's head throbbed so much she could feel her heart beating in her brain, and with their captor's incessant arguing, the pain just seemed to get worse.

"We'll never get out of here alive."

"So what do you suggest we do?" the other asked, a slight sneer to his voice.

                There was a pause.

"No one can get away with abandoning us."

"For leaving us alone."

                Another pause.

"Kill them."

                Nobody enjoyed a waiting game, and this seemed like it was going to turn into a long one.  Everyone was quiet.

                Quiet enough so that when the first shot rang out, it was the loudest thing they had ever heard.  Within seconds the ground teams had entered the house, followed by armed policemen as five more shots rang out, like a rhythm, purposeful and definite.

                After the first shot, Grissom had let go of Catherine and tried to run towards the house, only to be stopped by three policemen.  Catherine tried to grab him but he pulled away, desperate to get into the house, to his daughter.  As each new shot sounded, a piece of him stopped trying to struggle, until he had nothing left in him to try.

                The first bullet hit Grace, Maggie saw the blood spatter from the corner of her eye and then she really began to panic.  Trying to ignore the pain, she struggled desperately to free herself as the sound of the front door splintering reached them.  She could hear the shouts and footsteps of the police throughout the house, trying to get to them.  The man with the gun did not flinch at the invasion and shot Grace again.

                The bullet ripping into her own stomach brought her attention back from her mother, the force pushed her backwards on the chair.  The next would have hit her square in the chest had she not been falling, instead, the last thing she felt before her whole world went dark, was the small metal slug smashing through her kneecap.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Thicker Than Water

By Bec

G/C

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1

Archive – www.graveyardshiftcsi.com

10

                "We need medics down here"

Grissom and Catherine could hear the shouts from where they stood.

"Catherine, I need to get in there."  He was desperate, and after deciding the policemen would not let them pass, Catherine searched for an alternative way in.  She found one fairly quickly.

"Gil, this way," she whispered to him, grabbing his hand and leading him around the perimeter to where the ambulances stood.

                They waited in silence.  Catherine watched the house for someone to emerge while Grissom paced impatiently beside her.  Occasionally someone wandered in or out, but there were no signs of casualties.  The longer they waited, the less promising it became.

                She jumped as her phone rang.

"Willows"

"Cath.  It's Warrick."

"Hey, Warrick."  She looked across to Grissom who seemed not to be paying attention to the call.

_"Did you get them yet?"_

"The police have gotten into the house.  No one has come out yet."

_"Are they hurt?"_

"Aside from Maggie getting shot earlier, I don't know.  Six shots were fired in the house."

_"Damn."_  He paused a little.  Catherine could imagine him hanging his head at the other end.  _"How's Gris holding up?"_

"Grissom?"  She looked up at him still pacing just a couple of feet away.  She had said his name loud enough but he had not paid her any attention.  "Not good.  They won't let us into the house, understandably.  But he's not happy about it."

"Can't say I blame him."

                She heard a commotion starting outside the front door.

"Look Warrick, I've got to go."

"Keep me posted."

"Will do," and she hung up.

                "Gil?" she called.  He ignored her and continued pacing.  She walked up and grabbed his arms.  "Gil?"

He watched her.

"I think there's someone coming out."

Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he turned to the house, in time to see paramedics pulling a stretcher out towards them.  He couldn't see who was on it.

"Catherine?"  He reached back for her, grateful when she took his hand.  He needed her stability right now.

"I'm here Gil."

They took a few steps forward to meet the stretcher, both praying for it to be something positive.

                Catherine gasped when she saw who it was; Grissom could only stare, struck silent.  It was not the worst sight they had ever seen, but this whole situation was different.  They could see Maggie's face which had been cut up, the blood had covered her right down to the edge of the blanket.  The bandaging over her right shoulder had turned a deep red colour.  Catherine assumed this was the earlier gunshot wound.  No other injuries were visible, but they could have been covered.

                Grissom stood beside the unconscious woman as she was lifted into the ambulance as Catherine turned to a paramedic following behind.

"Any more?"  The medic shook her head and Catherine could feel the tears coming instantly to her eyes.  Somehow, she had to tell him.

                She turned back to see him arguing with the medics by the ambulance.

"You don't understand.  I have to come with you," he pleaded desperately.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't."

"Sir," Catherine walked up to protest, knowing that the tears falling down her face would help their cause.  "Please.  That's our daughter," she argued, only partially lying.  "I can't leave her any more.  Not now."

The two medics looked at each other.

"Alright," they finally consented.

                They climbed in and sat opposite Maggie, the doors closing behind them, and Jim Brass watched them go.  He had seen what happened and came to the conclusion that he while he knew that there was more to the scene than met the eye, he did not know what it was.  He'd never seen Grissom or Catherine act the way they had and despite the tragedy of it all, he was intrigued.  He just hoped that there would be no more deaths before the day was through.

                They sat in the room they had been ushered into, shortly after Maggie had been rushed into the trauma room, monotonous whines indicating a flat line as she went through the doors.  Half an hour later, no one had been to see them, and Grissom was beyond panicking by now.  Instead he just sat, afraid that any movement would destroy him.

"Grace is dead, isn't she?" he asked finally.  Catherine had to strain to hear his quiet voice.

"I'm sorry, Gil."  She closed her eyes and leant back in the chair.  He'd been silent during the journey in the ambulance, and she had not known how to tell him.

                "I hadn't thought about her until now.  I can't believe I didn't."  He felt that calling it guilt only just began to cover it.  He should have thought of her before, just because he had not seen her meant he had not thought.  Watching Maggie as they drove hurt him so much and he pushed all other thoughts away.  It was not a possibility he had wanted to entertain at all.

"You can't feel guilty about that, Gil.  Not when you had to deal with everything else that was in front of you."  She watched, waiting for him to answer her.  He stayed quiet even as the doctor entered the room.

                "Mr. Grissom, Ms. Willows?"

"Is she ok?"  Catherine asked standing up.  Grissom stayed on his seat watching them.

"We've stabilised Maggie enough so that she can go for surgery.  Her injuries are very severe, she's lost a lot of blood."  The doctor looked at them wearily.  He hated doing this.  Telling upset relatives that they may lose someone they loved.  "There were three separate gunshot wounds.  One to her right shoulder, one to her right knee and one to her stomach, as well as extensive lacerations to her face and arms."

"What are her chances?"  Catherine knew what he was trying to say.

"About thirty percent at best."  He sighed.  "I can't offer you any more.  I'm sorry."

                Catherine could not reply.  She just watched the doctor, silently pleading with him to give them better odds.  Instead, she nodded that she understood and returned to her seat opposite Grissom, who sat with his head in his hands.

"I'll come back to you when we're out of surgery."  He bowed his head and left the room.

                After a few moments of silence, Catherine stood again.

"I have to go and ring Nancy.  I want to talk to Lindsey.  Gil, will you be ok until I get back?"

He looked up at her and she could see the emotional strain in his face, the pain, the worry, the fear.  He stood and walked over to her, standing a few centimetres away.  He started to speak but found the words would not come.  Catherine saw his hesitation and wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her in the hope she could give him some strength to get through the next hours in exchange for some strength of her own.

                He clung to her.  He did not want to let her go, just wanted to hold onto something and keep it.  Especially Catherine.  She knew him so well, she would know how to help him.  He needed her to help him.  He did not think he could get through this on his own.  Eventually he let her go and looked down into her eyes.

"Go call your daughter," he told her, his voice surprisingly strong.  Catherine leant up and gently kissed his cheek before heading out the door, looking back once to check on him.

                Once she had gone, he sank into the chair, refusing to let sleep claim him.  Instead, he allowed himself tears, not many, but enough to quell the torrent threatening to spill from his eyes, betraying how empty and afraid he felt on the inside.  He sat, and cried, and hoped that Catherine would hurry back to stop him from feeling so alone.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

Thicker Than Water

By Bec

G/C

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1

Archive – www.graveshiftcsi.com

11

                Warrick, Nick and Sara came in after shift while Maggie was still in surgery.  Grissom and Catherine had relocated to a quiet corridor away from the ER, and once the rest of the team arrived, Grissom perked up and was busy discussing the previous nights cases almost as if nothing had happened.

                Catherine sat by them listening, but not joining in the conversation.  The last day had been mentally exhausting for her and she longed for some sleep.  Anywhere.  Even leaning up against the wall and sleeping sounded appealing.  But she was not going anywhere, not while Grissom was still suffering.  She was silently impressed with his current composure, wandering how he did it.  The rest of the group still did not know his secret.  They would have been more concerned if they had.

                Warrick spotted her barely hiding a yawn and came to sit beside her.

"How are you doing?" he asked quietly so as not to disturb the others.

"I'm tired," she sighed.  "This has been a long couple of days."

"You've got that right."

"Thank God Lindsey's been with my sister, otherwise I'd never have been able to cope."

"Cath, Grissom hasn't told us how bad Maggie is.  I'd like to know."

                Catherine glanced up at their boss, currently involved in an animated discussion with Nick and Sara.  If it had not been for his blood stained shirt where he had brushed up against Maggie in the ambulance, no one could have guessed that anything had happened at all.

"He's trying to keep it all to himself, Warrick.  Trying very hard not to deal with it at all."

"Just like Grissom," he agreed.  "So how is she?"

"We won't know anything now until she's out of surgery.  Three gunshot wounds are enough to deal with on their own, but she lost so much blood.  There were cuts all over her face, her arms.  They did that."

"There was a bloodstained knife at the scene."

"Warrick, she's got to pull through.  The doctor said she only had a thirty percent chance, but she can't die.  Not because of a pair of psychopaths, it's not right."  She paused and took a deep breath.  "It would tear Gil apart."

                "The surgeons will do everything they can, Cath," he reassured, his voice quiet and gentle.

"I know."

"We all care about her."  He looked up to find a slight smile tug at her lips.  He frowned.

"I hear she made a bee-line for you the other day."

Warrick couldn't help but smile back.  "Grissom told you."

"Of course."

"He doesn't approve, but it's not like anything's going on, I mean…"

                Catherine cut him short.  "Don't worry.  Your secret's safe with me."  She looked back over at Grissom.  This time he met her gaze and smiled sadly before returning his attention back to Sara.  "He's just very protective of her."

                "We've had the prelims back on Grace," Warrick informed her eventually.

"Go on."

"Cause of death has been attributed to two gun shot wounds to the chest."

"Death would have been more or less instantaneous," Catherine concluded.  Warrick nodded in agreement.

"Apart from a few bruises which are consistent with her restraints, there are no other injuries."

"What happened to the suspects?"

"The police found one of them cowering in the corner whilst the other seemed to do all the shooting.  The Swat teams killed him, the other's in custody."  He paused.  "Turns out they were brothers."

"Brothers?"  Catherine was shocked.  "And no one spotted this?"

"Separated at birth.  Apparently not."

                They were interrupted by Nick coming over.

"Come on Warrick.  Sara says we've got some errands to run."

"Right."  He squeezed Catherine's hand and stood.  "Keep us posted."

"You too."  She watched down the stark hospital corridor as the three CSI's left.

                Grissom came and sat down in the now empty chair beside her, allowing himself to shed his mask a little now they were on their own.  Neither spoke, but he used their close proximity to try and calm him, feeling the warmth of her body as he placed his arm around her, listened to her steady breathing as she fell asleep against him.  He had so many thoughts running through his head that he could not focus on any of them.

                Even when the surgeon came back to find them later on, he just sat quietly and listened, making sure he did not wake Catherine.  The surgery had been successful in stabilising her condition, but she was not out of the woods just yet.  They were keeping her unconscious in the ICU to allow her body to fight her injuries, and then, if she pulled through that, they could begin to fully assess the damage.  The surgeon tried to smile, himself exhausted, as he told Grissom that whenever they were ready, they could go up and see her, before he left them alone.

                Grissom stayed there a while longer.  He had been trying to stop himself from feeling anything, especially about Grace, but right now he was scared.  He could see himself standing on an edge, right between keeping his family and losing everything completely.  He had made a mistake all those years ago letting his love walk out of his life with his child, and he prayed to God that he would not lose his little girl all over again.

TBC…


End file.
